Duck and Run
by Duo's Gurl
Summary: The after effects of a horrendous battle effect everyone...NO YAOI IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!


Disclaimer- I don't own GW!!! Nor this song!!  
  
Hi! Dg here, and I felt like doing an angsty lil thing that popped out of nowhere...hmmm....soo...here it is...* drumroll *...Duck and Run! NO YAOI IN ANY WAY, SHAPE , OR FORM!! R&R...flame too...I really don't care...  
  
  
To this world I'm unimportant just  
Because I have nothing to give  
So you call this your free country  
Tell me why it cost so much to live  
Tell me why  
  
Heero Yuy darted his lifeless eyes across the battlefield. Silence. Death. He alone stood in this graveyard of mobile suits, the gathering place of lost souls. Dark silhouettes crept among shadows, animating the bleak background, giving a strange sense of movement to the lifeless. So this is the peace we have fought so hard for, he thought, an ironic smile playing softly on his chapped and bleeding lips. This is the state all soldiers will come to in the end of this never-ending war. I'm waiting, peace, I've been so patient... He glanced over to where the vice minister's house was, a flicker of untold emotion flashing in his deadpan eyes. I have no reason for waiting any longer, his mind whispered, his strong resolve breaking. Goodbye, Relena...   
  
  
This world can turn me down  
But I won't turn away, oh no  
I won't turn around  
  
A cold gush of water sprayed from the end of a garden hose, sending waves of shivers through the young man's already chilled body. Blood from his leg mingled with the water, giving it a soft pink glow against the harsh gray of the concrete. A soft growl issued from swollen lips, making him wince as he was sharply reminded his jaw was broken. A small bead of sweat cascaded down his harshly bruised cheek, hanging for a moment at the edge of his face. The young man wrapped his mangled shirt around his leg and started to awkwardly limp toward a small house, a desperate look of longing locked on his face. Every few steps his breathing became harder, his eyelids drooped further, and yet a look a look of determination stayed on his face. Upon reaching the door, he raised his hand to the door, prepared to knock, and collapsed in a feverish heap. A look of fear was now prominent on his boyish features, and the last thing he remembered before passing into unconsciousness was the door opening and a pixie form screaming someone's name...I think she's calling for me...he thought faintly, closing his eyes.   
  
  
All my work and endless measures  
Never seem to get me very far  
Walk a mile just to move an inch  
Now even though I'm trying so  
Damn hard  
  
"Give me all you got, I can take it!" the young Chang descendant screamed hoarsely, his voice breaking as his mobile suit was hit once again by the mobile doll's beam cannons, sending shocks of pain through his overheated body. "Oh shi-!" his rushed thoughts were cut short as a final beam cannon was shot, slowly disintegrating his stolen serpent,. He was forced to open his hatch and escape, exposing himself to the cruel, mindless dolls. He just hung there in the black space, gazing brokenly at the retreating dolls. So this is what it all comes down to in the long run, he thought bitterly, the loneliness slowly working it's poison on his brain. I worked so hard, and this is the fate I am destined to receive. Forgive me Nataku....I have done the earth an injustice by betraying your name... Oddly, his onyx eyes filled with tears, disappearing as soon as they showed. What a way to die...all alone...in space...I guess I don't even deserve to be killed....That would be too honorable a death for one who is as stained as me.   
  
  
I'm trying so hard  
This world can turn me down but I  
Won't turn away  
And I won't duck and run, cause  
I'm not built that way  
  
Trowa bent to his knees to the sound of the uproarious applause his act had received. His eyes passed over Catherine, who was performing a glamorous bow to the delight of the male percentage of the crowd. His eyes darkened, and he draped his arm possessively around her shoulder. As the crowd drifted out of the large tent, He walked slowly back stage, his ballooning pants swaying slightly. He wanted to relish the moments he spent here, the only innocent times he spent in his usually chaotic life. He reached a hand to his face, softly passing it over the decorated porcelain clown mask that delicately covered half of his features. He hated the mask, it knew him inside out, it perfectly described his life, the silent clown. "Trowa? Please, Trowa, Turn around and look at me! You're leaving, aren't you? Talk to me, Trowa!" He slowly turned around, facing Catherine with an exposed look on his stern face, eyes pleading to let him be. "Tro..." Her voice was silent, Trowa' s finger pressed firmly against her lips. "Cathy, don't make this any harder than it has to be. I have to go fight, for the peace in the colonies, but most of all for you. Don't make me say or feel more than I have to, it only makes my job harder." With that, he walked swiftly to where Heavyarms was hidden, leaving behind a crying Catherine.   
  
  
When everything is gone there is  
Nothing there to fear  
This world cannot bring me down  
No cause I'm already here  
I am already here, down  
On my knees  
I am already here, on no, I am  
Already here  
  
Quatre swept his fingers through his tangled hair. What he did was right. It was the only way....it had to be. But it wasn't your only possibility, was it? You could have chosen the more peaceful path, you could have given them a chance to evacuate! Face it, you deserve to die a cowards death...the self destruct button is so easy to press.... No.... "I DID THE RIGHT THING!!" he yelled, his voice unheard to anyone, it just echoed off the walls, barraging his mind with unasked answers. Oh, god...Heero would have done the same thing in my shoes.....No, he wouldn't, he would never put Relena in danger....What have I done? "I destroyed our last chance at peace...but zero wouldn't have told me to if it was wrong...right? Oh no..." He buried his head in his arms, throwing the crumpled newspaper across the room, the headline flashing -"Vice Minister Dorlain Killed in Explosion- Gundam Pilot at large!"   
  
  
I must have told you a thousand  
Times I am not running away  
I won't duck and run  
I won't duck and run  
I won't duck and run   
No I pass away  
This world can turn me down but  
I won't turn away  
  
Zechs Marquis was seriously considering a bottle of aspirin as a form of escape. He had no reason to live now that Relena had died. She was his inspiration, the only thing that kept him going besides Noin. They had both gotten killed in the explosion, leaving him alone in the world, cold and isolated. He glanced down at the small white pills, staring at them as if they held the meaning of life. "Mr. Milliardo?" His head snapped up at the foreign sound of a voice. "Anne...why in the good god's name are you here?" Lady Unne, whose proper name was in fact Anne, gave him a pitiful look, and walk closer. Zechs flinched, the sight of another human was something he had shut off in the past day. Anne shook her head and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I know what you are feeling...that is not the way out....I could help you..." He gave her a calculating look, his bloodstained eyes searching her very soul. After a few tense moments, he finally whispered: "Please save me then...."   
  
  
And I won't duck and run, cause  
I'm not built that way  
When everything is gone there is  
Nothing there to fear  
This world cannot bring me down  
No cause I'm already here  
  
Heero was frantically digging through the rubble remains of what used to be the Dorlain mansion, paying no heed to his ripped hands. He had seen something that had given him hope. Heat indicators on his Gundam told him something was, in fact, still alive underneath all this rubble. He was close....he could feel it. Digging even faster, blood poured out of the untended wounds on his hands, pooling on rocks. As he lifted a rather large rock, he gasped in horror and hope to see bedraggled hair, unrecognizable beneath all the grime that covered the strands. Panting with exhaustion, he worked the faulty stones until he could drag the body out. Heero almost cried in hopelessness when he immediately recognized the distinct facial features. Dorothy Catalonia! Checking her pulse, he was somewhat satisfied when he felt a rather strong heartbeat. Lifting her up in his arms, he walked to his Gundam in defeat, not being able to at least recover Relena' s body. He almost jumped in surprise as the tall blonde snuggled closer to his body heat, whimpering in a small lost voice. Heero recovered his pace, straining his ears to hear her cries. "No....Quatre...don't ...Ms. Relena!" Heero continued his troubled pace, released tears flooding down his soot covered face.   
  
  
This world can turn me down, but  
I won't turn away  
And I won't duck and run,  
Cause I'm not built that way  
When everything is gone there  
Is nothing there to fear  
This world cannot  
Bring me down  
No cause I'm already here  
  
  
Well....what do you think?  



End file.
